The present invention relates to a grip for a golf club. More particularly, the present invention relates to a grip for a golf club, in which first and second protrusions are formed at an inner peripheral surface of the grip in such a manner that the second protrusion protrudes more than the first protrusion, so, when a shaft is inserted into the grip, an outer peripheral surface of the grip protrudes outward due to physical contact between the shaft and the second protrusion so that the user can stably grip the golf club.
In general, as shown in FIG. 1, a grip for a golf club has a sectional shape of circle or an oval. In addition, the grip is fabricated in such a manner that the grip has the same diameter at upper and lower portions thereof or the grip is slightly tapered. Such a structure of the grip makes it difficult for the user to stably grip the golf club so that the user may not precisely take a shot. In addition, when taking a swing with the golf club, hands of the user may slide from the grip due to centrifugal force. Also, the golf club may idly rotate in the hands of the user due to improper impact.
To solve the above problem, there has been suggested a technique for preventing hands of the user from slipping from the grip due to centrifugal force by forming a non-slip groove at a portion of the grip corresponding to a left little finger of the user. However, in this case, the centrifugal force is concentrated on the left little finger and the frictional force cannot be distributed over the entire area of the palm of the hand, which hampers close adherence between the hands and the grip.
Applicant of the present invention has filed a patent application entitled “Grip for Golf Club” with the Korean Intellectual Property Office (patent application Ser. No. 10-2004-0077476), in which the grip has an upper portion having a diameter larger than that of a lower portion thereof, and a cross section of the upper portion of the grip has an oval shape.
However, according to the grip for the golf club disclosed in the above Korean patent application, a protrusion is formed at an outer peripheral surface of the grip in the course of fabrication. Thus, the golf club gets torsional stress as of impact. Such torsional stress may significantly increase in the case of a missed impact. In addition, after the grip has been fabricated through the injection molding process, it is necessary to perform sanding work to remove debris formed at the outer peripheral surface of the grip and to make the outer surface of the grip unsmooth. However, since a worker manually performs the sanding work, it is difficult to regulate the degree of protrusion of the outer surface of the grip.
In addition, as shown in FIGS. 2a and 2b, the conventional grip has a protrusion 201 extending lengthwise along an inner peripheral surface of the grip. A shaft is thrusted into the grip while pushing out the protrusion 201. Thus, when the shaft is placed id the grip, the outer peripheral surface of the grip protrudes outward. The protrusion helps the grip closely adhere to the hands of the user when the user takes a swing with the golf club.
However, according to the conventional grip for the golf club, the protrusion 201 may protrude inward from the grip with a height of about 1 mm, so the outer peripheral surface of the grip may not sufficiently protrude outward from the grip even after the shaft has been inserted into the grip. Thus, the golf club cannot sufficiently adhere to the hands of the user.